


We love it before spring leaves

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Mike meets a cat.
Relationships: D.I.Bones/Mike Peabody
Kudos: 3





	We love it before spring leaves

**Author's Note:**

> kinda社畜，kinda难过，kinda魔幻现实主义，辱魔幻现实主义了。很难吃，对不起大家，我像甩面甩到你们脸上的海底捞服务员。  
> 立秋都过了，我居然在写春天故事，奇人轶事。猫是<阿盖和她的猫>里的那只猫，但那个她说的不是我。猫只是现在跟着我过，很幸福，一日三餐吃猫罐头，仍然没有地暖，但是南方不需要这个。  
> 这个故事是它告诉我的，我只负责记录。我让猫跟你们说句话，猫说：想都他妈的别想！  
> 猫是个混蛋。但我们都爱猫。  
> 猫就叫猫。

  
+++  
  
我养了只猫。  
  
不是买的，路上捡的。周五下班路上因为要去七十一买咖喱饭绕了条路，走到拐角时猫就在路灯下边儿敞开肚皮躺着，爪子时不时还拍拍肚子。  
  
它看上去很享受，自娱自乐地翻来滚去。我闯入了这样私人——猫的场景，感到很尴尬，站在原地不知道该不该走。猫咪呜咪呜叫了几声，然后发现了站在原地的我，被吓了一跳，弹了起来，活像小时候看过的动画片，证明我爸当时日复一日的唠叨“电视和报纸都在骗人”这句话中有百分之五十是错误的。报纸到底怎样我不知道。我爸死了，这个问题的回答只有他知道了。  
  
猫看着我，我看着猫，猫看着我，我看着猫。  
  
猫说，你他妈愣在那干嘛呢。  
  
我被吓到腿软，接着回答，我我我我要去买咖喱饭。  
  
猫这时才抬起头认真审视我，舔了舔爪子，然后说，咖喱饭？你比你看上去的还要没品位。  
  
我不知道怎么回答，想了想，问，我可以带你一起去吗？  
  
猫默许了。  
  
猫是只橘猫，没有特别胖，姿态优雅，偶尔会因为小事变成疯批，例如上蹿下跳只因为酸黄瓜味道太难闻。猫嘴巴很毒，一句话里带三个脏字，讲的话还总是那种半夜三更路边摊喝啤酒遇到的三十五岁社会大哥会跟你讲的话，很幻灭。  
  
猫不喜欢吃咖喱饭。  
  
养它还挺鬼使神差的，它脾气太坏了，带它去七十一吃咖喱饭，我往嘴里塞饭，它在旁边一爪子掀飞饭盒盖子，怒骂，真是的！你到底懂不懂美食？  
  
接着它开始侃侃而谈，从鱼子酱讲到猫罐头，最后得出一个结论：紫色很丑，所以人类都他妈的是傻叉。  
  
我不得不同意。接着猫就跟着我回了家。打开门我才觉得不对头，问它，人类不都是傻叉吗？  
  
它回答，是啊，所以你才需要我陪你生活陪你吃饭陪你走过身边的傻逼事，三陪。接着堂而皇之走入了我的客厅。  
  
走进去之后它问我：地暖在哪里？  
  
我说，我月薪五千，哪里用得起地暖。  
  
猫转身就走。  
  
喂喂，之前不是说要陪我走过身边的傻逼事吗？  
  
我尝试过了，没地暖不太可能。  
  
但我有电热毯。你可以进我被窝。  
  
猫又回来了。刚刚是一次试探，它这么告诉我。  
  
挺不错，我回答。  
  
猫就这么住进了我家。  
  
+++  
  
猫十一月住进我家，坚持到十二月都没走。按照它的话来说，坚持三十天对它已经算很久，我应该感恩戴德，送它猫罐头，外加一个红项圈。  
  
你要项圈干什么？我问，你又不是狗。  
  
狗和人一样，都是傻叉，猫回答，但它们总有人爱。它们被爱的那一面可能也没有很傻叉。  
  
猫看上去很难过。我也挺难过的，双重意义上的难过。公寓太小，房间好冷，电费交不起，工资还被扣。这生活越过越过不下去，他妈的，我在心里学着猫的语气骂道，这日子还能不能好了！  
  
窗外飘了雪。不是初雪，初雪那天风极大，我带猫出门美名其曰运动健身，其实是不想让它一个人在被窝独享电热毯，而我一个人出门倒垃圾，所以把它也薅出了门。猫骂骂咧咧地出门，冒犯了我全家，我不以为然，一走到外面风就裹着雪卷过来，直接把猫吹倒了。  
  
猫躺在雪地里，特别大声地骂：操！接着它跳起来，抖抖身子，说：来吧，赶紧倒，不然我就把你脑袋也呼垃圾桶里。我乖乖遵命。  
  
现在我和猫坐在被窝里，它为了傻叉和爱难过，我为了生活难过难过，各自落寞地难过着。为了驱赶这种难过，也为了让生活不要加倍难过，我说，讲点积极的。  
  
猫说，亨利八世是个胖子，但他有六个老婆。龙虾很好吃也很难剥。人有两个眼睛一个鼻子，两个耳朵一张嘴，还有无数根头发，但一颗星星都没有。人类很逊。  
  
我问它，这和积极有个鬼的关系。  
  
它说，我他妈的为什么会知道。  
  
我说，好吧。  
  
过了一会，我想了想它说的话，又说，为什么人类不拥有星星？  
  
猫说，人类不配。  
  
我不得不同意。但我想了一想，又觉得它这话并不是完全正确。  
  
你这话不是完全正确，我对它说，我知道有个人就值得一颗星星。  
  
谁啊？猫问，你的棕发妞儿？  
  
我心思被它这么戳穿，有点不好意思：差不多啦。我回答，他只是棕发，不是妞儿。  
  
猫哦了一声。  
  
我刚刚在胡诌，它最后说。听上去又落寞了起来。  
  
我说，啊，那你现在知道了。  
  
我确实知道了，猫说，让我看看他的照片。  
  
我给猫看了他的照片，猫左看右看，嗅嗅闻闻，最后不情不愿地承认道，这人确实不错。  
  
性格吗？我问。  
  
各方面，猫回答。  
  
雪继续下，猫不再说话了。它皮毛柔软而温暖，胡子时不时抖动一下。我看着它，问，我给你买个红项圈好不好？上面挂个铃铛。  
  
猫过了一会才回答我：铃铛太蠢了，它说，但项圈很好。  
  
+++  
  
十二月很快地过去，生活越来越难过。猫和我吵架，大吵特吵，吵到我们都精疲力竭，坐回床上，背靠着背。  
  
你他妈的，猫说，你最近脾气真他妈暴。  
  
猫很疲惫。我也很疲惫。我回答它：公司很忙。算是一个道歉。  
  
它知道我为什么道歉，我也知道我为什么道歉。项圈还是没买成，没时间买，没钱买。它不要便宜的，我也不想给它买便宜的。蒂芙尼的项圈两千一百五十，差不多是我一半的工资。但那个项圈确实漂亮，猫不说我也知道它想要。  
  
再过几周，我最后说，再过几周钱就够了。  
  
……傻叉。猫骂我，你真是个傻叉。  
  
我知道它在说爱我。我回答它，谢谢，咱俩半斤八两。它扇了我一耳光，我俩对视了一眼，笑成了名副其实的傻叉。  
  
+++  
  
猫坚持管他叫棕发妞儿。  
  
他叫伯恩斯，我不厌其烦地告诉它。它看了我一眼，说，棕发妞儿。  
  
我又不能怎么样。  
  
伯恩斯也挺惨的，光凭这点我就喜欢他。猫喜不喜欢他，不知道。但那天伯恩斯来我家，环顾四周，最后说：我给你带了粥。我接过来，局促不安地看着他。他套着一件厚毛衣，我围着一条大围巾，两个人站在没有暖气的客厅里对视，看上去十分滑稽。  
  
猫在卧室的被窝里。我不知道它知不知道伯恩斯来了，但是我没空想那么多，因为伯恩斯靠近了我。  
  
不能比现在更糟糕了，对不对？他问我。我吻了他，他回吻，好像我们一直在等的就是这个吻一样。  
  
我恋爱了。  
  
+++  
  
伯恩斯又来了很多次。每次他来，猫都不肯出来。我和伯恩斯做了很多事，例如饭桌面对面坐着加班，一声不吭，脚冷得发抖，所以后来买了情侣棉拖鞋。再比如在某个不需要加班的周末挤在沙发上看电影，挑不用钱的电影看，都是烂片，一边看一边吐槽。  
  
我俩从来没上本垒，因为我们一致认为在这么冷的冬天里做爱太考验人了，按照伯恩斯的话来说，就是润滑还没搞完呢，两个人先哆哆嗦嗦抱一起了。  
  
伯恩斯走了之后猫跟我说，你男朋友比你聪明。  
  
我没理会猫。  
  
春天快到了。按照月份来说，春天已经到了，但是按天气来说，春天还有很远。我看着窗外，猫看着我。  
  
猫说，一月快过去了。  
  
我回答，二月快到了。春天快到了。  
  
猫说，在春天到来前我们只能等它。  
  
我不得不同意。  
  
+++  
  
猫最近越来越沉默了。我跟它说的话也越来越少。前些日子我第一次听见它喵喵叫。被吓了一跳，它暴躁老哥了这么久，我甚至忘记它其实是只猫，偶尔真的把它当人看。  
  
猫说喵的时候，我开始考虑给它起个名儿。  
  
呃，咪咪？我问。  
  
去你妈的。猫回答。  
  
猫只能是猫。它不愿意被起名儿，我也不愿意被骂去你妈的，意见无声地达成一致，我们又重归于好，在同一屋檐下相敬如宾，如果“宾”指的是我喝酒它骂人的话。  
  
我喝酒喝得越来越多。这没什么，我总得找点精神寄托。我只喝得起廉价啤酒，每天一瓶，这对我来讲算多的了，无论是从数量还是价格上来算。我喝酒的时候猫呆在我旁边，我喝一口它骂一句傻叉，不知道是在骂谁。  
  
你在骂谁？我问。  
  
骂人。它回答。不知道它心里到底是藏了个确切的人名，还是在走它的老惯例，怨气很大地抱怨人类不行。人类确实不行，我反正觉得我不行，实话实说，伯恩斯也不怎么行，人类都不行，都是死要面子活受罪的傻叉，软弱又脑残，偏偏还有可笑的胜负欲。人类都这样，硬着头皮上这句话就蛮傻叉，猫说的。猫说猫就从不硬着头皮上，猫只会骂句操蛋，然后转头就走。  
  
唉，人类不行啊。我感叹。  
  
但你们之中也不乏聪明人，猫说。我第一次听见它夸人类，很惊奇，让它再说几句，它又闭嘴了。但它最后还是说了，似乎是要一吐为快。  
  
人类傻叉，这事儿我讲过。但是傻叉只是个泛泛的概括词，也有人傻叉到牛逼的。那个谁，蛐蛐儿，还有那个鲁滨逊，屌。  
  
丘吉尔，鲁迅，我提醒道。且这俩人没什么太大关联，我补充一句。  
  
你他妈的，猫回答，你看你怎么就这么不懂察言观色。给你一百年你也没法牛逼起来。  
  
但你记住了我的名字，我说。  
  
猫于是不说话了。  
  
+++  
  
春天终于到了。我盘算着送伯恩斯一根项链。没有很贵，上面挂着星星。他生日快到了，奶油蛋糕不足以告诉他我有多爱他。  
  
我给猫看那条项链，猫说，不错。  
  
它愈发落寞。我不再带它下楼倒垃圾，但它有次还是跟了出去，遇见楼上的大金毛。大金毛哈赤哈赤喘气，它面不改色走过去，翻了个白眼：狗都是傻叉。  
  
大金毛跑进他主人怀里，他主人揉金毛的脑袋和身体。猫说，但它们被爱着的时候不是傻叉。  
  
金毛脖子上有个项圈。  
  
我终于想起来了那个约定。冬天的约定。我们难过时的约定。坏心情被春风一扫而过，连同那时信誓旦旦的诺言也一起被扫走。我愧疚了，想补偿它，下单了那条项链和那个项圈。  
  
项圈和项链都有刻字选项。我给猫写：猫永远是猫。我给伯恩斯写：你是唯一一个有资本拥有星星的人。伯恩斯的生日在情人节后一天，我准备那天同时惊喜他们两个人。  
  
我知道猫会骂我傻叉，我也知道伯恩斯会吻我。但是我不知道猫居然会走。我没想过猫会走。  
  
但猫确实走了。就在情人节前一天，我回到家，看见地上放着一张纸条。

皮博迪：  
  
我要走了。不是生气，也不是难过，只是很无聊。我们应该不会再见面了，但谁能说准呢。今天是二月十三号，十三不是个吉利的数字，人类很烂。我也不怎么样，谢谢你收留我，但你要记住你才是我的宠物，现在我扔下你了，猫就是这么无情。  
  
一些实际的建议：不要流泪。我知道你会，所以不要流泪，很蠢。你没有那么爱我，我也没有那么爱你，所以别哭，不然我很有可能回来扇你一耳光。春天按照日历来算，到三月末就结束了，所以请在春天离去前爱它。你在我离去前爱我了，所以项圈我拿走了，铃铛好蠢，你刻的字也很蠢，但我还挺喜欢的。咖喱饭真他妈难吃，我走了你也别吃咖喱饭。伯恩斯挺好的，比你要好，他怎么就看上你了。  
  
人类真的很操，相信你也知道我喜欢说这句话。你作为一个人类，不算太糟，继续努力，我哪天回来奖励你。但我要走了，也许你会在某本绘本里见到我的身影吧。还有，最后一句话，哪怕一个人，一个东西再傻叉，只要你爱它，它就是值得的。你挺值的。他妈的，肉麻，不说了，恶心自己。我走了，照顾好自己，别死了。死神爱我可不爱你。  
  
龇牙咧嘴的，  
猫  
  
我哭了。不管猫会不会骂我傻叉，我都哭了，反正它也不会回来。伯恩斯回到家里的时候我还在哭，他问我怎么了，我摇了摇头，把那张画上丑丑的微笑猫头的信纸塞进口袋里。  
  
没什么，我回答，但是在春天离开之前我们要爱它。我把项链提前拿出来戴在他脖子上。  
  
他说，好的。然后他吻我。  
  
为了这个，一切烂事都值得。  
  
Fin.  
  
后记：  
  
伯恩斯出差去古罗马的时候麦克一个人在家，叫了咖喱饭。他往嘴里塞了几口，听见一个熟悉的声音。  
  
你他妈怎么就不肯听话呢。  
  
接着他就被猫扇了一耳光。


End file.
